Renesmee's Story
by FANPIRE23451TWILIGHT
Summary: I thought that everyone would want a story in Renesmee's piont of view! In this story it starts from her being in her mom's stomache and to her everlasting exitstance! please read!
1. Chapter 1

1. Born

All that I remember is being in a dark place. Dark. It was always dark. The only thing that gave me comfort was the protein I was receiving and the two voices in particular. I assumed those two people who were creating those voices were called mom and dad, but I could never be sure.

Then the day came. The day that I had no more room. I had to leave this dark place. I had to do it _now._ I had no choice but to act on instinct. I bit my way out. My teeth were very strong. I thought that I would be happy to finally be able to be with the two voices, but as I made my way out I heard unpleasant screaming.

I really don't remember a lot from there. What I do remember is being free. Now I was no longer being held prisoner. Then the male voice said, "Renesemee." That must have been what they planned to call me.

"Give her to me." This time it was the female voice.

I remember being in her arms. After that I smelt something wonderful and delicious. It was the smell of blood on my mother's body. I couldn't resist; I had to taste the source of the beautiful sent.

I was out of her arms then. "No Renesemee." My father was the one speaking this time. Apparently this was a bad thing to do. I could not and should not bite my mother. I was caught off guard by the next voice.

"Give her to me. Really I've got it under control now."

This female took me away to feed me. The sent of this food was also overwhelming. I looked over her shoulder, surprised when I met a male's stare. He looked as if he were about to launch himself at me, clearly angry and repulsed at the same time. When our eyes met his expression changed to love and joy.

Later that day my bronze haired father came to see me. He played me a lovely melody on the piano. While he was playing I would steel glances at my mother laying still. This made me sad that she was not able to be with me yet. Her expression looked almost as if she was in pain. "She might just be in pain, but I cannot read her mind so I am equally disappointed, if not more than you." I looked up at him confused. "I can read people's minds." He explained. Now that made a little bit more sense.

The next day the other female, Rosalie, cared for me while the others took care of my mother. Aunt Rosalie said that she should be waking up soon and that the others needed to help her adjust to this new life she had ahead of her. She now would be joining a new species. This was all I new about her currently.

I new the names of the others; Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmet, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle. There was always another boy there named Jacob. Rosalie and Jacob were planning on taking care of me while the others helped my mom. Right now I felt extremely jealous of them because they were aloud to see my mother but not me I only saw her that first time and right now I was beginning to wonder if it was also the last.

2. Stranger

Later the others came back down stairs; except my mom and dad. They were out hunting. My entire family was not human. I was the closest one to being human though. Just because they are not human doesn't mean that they attack humans. Instead they drink the blood of animals which I find repulsive.

Right now it is 6:00p.m. At this time I have to be measured by Grandpa Carlisle. I suppose the reason for this has to do with the fact that I'm growing at an extremely fast pace. The pace that I'm growing at is to fast for a human and vampires clearly don't change their growth at all. In fact the only species that I know of that grows fast are werewolves, like my Jacob.

A few minutes later Carlisle came down with his measurement supplies. "Alright Rose. Bring over Nessie." Nessie was their nickname for Renesemee. Rose picked me up gently and brought me over to the couch. I very slowly stretched out for him.

Also just like everyday at this time I needed to be fed. Everyday Carlisle would try to persuade me to drink baby formula. I don't understand why he still tried because I knew for a fact that I would never give in and eat that nasty smelling stuff. Who even knows what they put in it?

Just then Jacob entered the room. "Hello Jacob." Said Carlisle; Jacob nodded in return. "Who let the dogs out?" said Rosalie.

"The same person who was smart enough to figure out that you blondes have no brains," mocked Jacob.

Rose and Jake hate each other because Jacob is a werewolf and Rose is a vampire. They were made to be enemies.


	2. Dear Nessie

After I remembered when I was in my mother's stomach and her first hunt and transformation, I looked back at the note I had found from Aunt Alice. I found it after she left. She still isn't back yet, and I have a strange feeling that she had put a double meaning to her letter.

Dear Renesmee,

I'm terribly sorry that Jasper and I had to leave your family. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. We would all have a better chance of survival. They need to think that we have not a signal bit of hope or a chance at all. I already miss you. I can't wait until I see you again. We do have a lot of hope, but Aro mustn't know. We will make sure your family- our family- stay safe. Before they think of attacking we will be there. You should know that they don't need our help to win though. Your mother's advantage will work with us tremendously! Please don't tell anyone that I have contacted you. Aro may know by touching you with the palm of his hand, but if you think of this as little as possible then he will be less likely to fall upon this thought, but you can't let your father know anything about this letter, or Aro will know in his thoughts. Please stay safe for the meantime. We love you.

My best regards,

Alice and Jasper


	3. IMPORTANT!

.net/community/Edward_Meets_Bella/70659/

go to the url I am having a competition to see who can write the best stories for a certain type of fanfiction. Go here to read more and apply your work of art!

**READ ABOVE IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS IMPORTANT AND READ BELOW! DO NOT SKIP ANYTHING!!**

_Ok! I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while! I have been very busy! _

_I have some things to say. If you read a fanfiction you owe that person who so kindly posted something for you to read, a review. And don't be rude to them. We writers love getting reviews just like you other writers. We all want a good day._

_So please let me know if you are interested in becoming my beta because I'm not able to do this by myself and I swear I will make sure you are rewarded by me telling everyone about you and recommending your stories wth every chapter and review._

_I need to know who is interested in anything I may need help with on . I have a few jobs open. I will let you know who gets what job, but to inform me on what you want to do for me then please follow the directions below. Don't skip anything or you might make a mistake and realize later that you want to do something else. If you are qualified enough and are one of the first then I will let you have the job you want._

_**The first job available is A part of my staff. I will be "hiring" two at the most for that in my community on FanFiction. I will really need help there and you will most likely want a second person to help you as well. Basically all you need to be qualified is…..**_

_**You need to be able to take a little less than at least an hour a week. And you have to know that people are not to be treated badly or mad fun of, because believe it or not we are all learning still. We need constructive criticism **_

_**Next job is my Beta for the story I have called Midnight. Sort of the same qualifications needed there. Except you need to have some patients and not rush through everything with out putting any detail in your path.**_

_**My other story also needs a Beta. That story is called Renesmee's Story. You have to be able to look through many personalities and it is helpful to like Renesmee. You also need to have a good idea of how much detail to use and you need a good understanding of what could have been going through HER mind NOT YOURS. **_

_**My last job open for now is I always need a Muse. My muse is the person who will help me with ideas and coming up with a new story every month at least and my muse will also be helping me with that even while I am not posting it just yet if I were to be waiting to finish another story before I were to post our magical creations.**_

_**That is basically it. NOW YOU ARE READY FOR THE INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO APPLY FOR WHICH EVER JOB YOU FOUND INTERESTING. READ BELOW FOR DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO GIVE ME YOUR "RESUME"!!!!**_

_**STEP 1- Type in a review box what you want your job to be.**_

_**STEP 2- Type why you think you would be good at it.**_

_**STEP 3- Type why you want to do it.**_

_**STEP4- Type any additional things you have to say**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU BECAUSE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. BELOW I WILL TYPE HOW MANY I NEED FOR A JOB!**_

_Staff Member for my Competition/community- Two at the least. More will be taken fro consideration._

_Muse- Preferably one, but I may consider two._

_Beta for Midnight- Three at most One at the least._

_Beta for Renesmee's Story- Three at most Two at least._

_**THANK YOU AND IF YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS ABOUT JOBS OR THE COMMUNITY/COMPITITION I AM HOLDING THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND ASK OR PM ME AND ASK. THANKS ONCE AGAIN.**_


End file.
